nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vine mine
Does this 'Mine' work similarly to Delayed Blast Fireball? Or is it just a multi-purpose (albeit three fairly lame purposes) spell? -- 13 March 2009 *Well, vine mine and delayed blast fireball both lay down persistent areas of effect, so in that sense they work similarly. However, vine mine is not a one-shot deal, so in that sense they do not work similarly. Does operating continuously instead of of in a single burst make this spell "fairly lame"? --The Krit 13:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :* No, being a fith-level spell that is essentially a modified Entangle, or a severely weakened and less practical version of Mass Camouflage makes it fairly lame. ;) -- 3 April 2009 About vine mine, hamper movement I tested with a char with 37 druid levels against a goblin, I looked even in the scripts: the OnEnter script will apply one EffectMovementSpeedDecrease, the OnHearbeat script will apply a new EffectMovementSpeedDecrease every 6 seconds, but the OnExit script will remove just one of the effects applied by this spell, everything made without any saving throw. This mean a creature that spend more than one round in the area of effect will have one or more EffectMovementSpeedDecrease even when he will exit from it. Should be added as a note? - Simoncr1s 14:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :*I though is there already a note about that, well yah the onexit script just remove on of those speed decrease and such that spell is Descriptor: nature, there no spellresistance check ;)--ILKAY 00:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :* The problem is actually in the OnHeartBeat script where the movement decrease is applied as a delayed command. If it were not a delayed command, it would not apply another instance as the same spell ID cannot give the same effect twice. However, because the OnHeartBeat is delayed, none of the movement decreases given by that script will have the spell ID affixed, and thus would not be removed by the OnExit even if it removed all spell effects by that spell ID. WhiZard 01:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Bluffing and strategic value I mulled over the possible use of bluffing for camouflage when writing the strategic value note, and maintain that bluffing is a negligible factor. A druid has so many low level AOEs that he can use to bluff his location. Grease, entangle, and web are safe hiding spells, because they incur no penalty to the druid with woodland stride and significant penalty to those who are charging up to the AOE expecting to find a creature inside. Hamper movement (due to its bugged effect removal) is the most potent bluff in the regards that it leaves the tracker at a very slow movement once he discovers there is no druid within the area. The only thing unique to camouflage, is its possible confusion with darkness, falsely alerting players to an arcane caster's presence. As far as the major strategy of camouflage in respect to its hide bonus, camouflage does not alert NPCs that a creature was present nearby. Therefore it can be safely used to blend into the terrain. Once other players are involved it is easy to notice a difference to the terrain significant enough to raise an alert. WhiZard (talk) 17:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) * I do not recall grease, entangle, hamper movement, or web providing a bonus to stealth skills (and web is not a druid spell), so there would be no reason for a character to to prefer to hide in those areas of effect. In fact, those spells can serve as barriers to pursuers, so they would be good choices for a caster who is not still in the immediate vicinity. If you use them as a bluff, you would be bluffing that you left when you are really still hanging around invisible. : Vine mine, on the other hand, does provide a bonus to stealth and does not hamper enemies. It does not provide a barrier, but a place to hide. It is a good choice for a caster who is (or who has an ally who is) staying put. If you use it as a bluff, you would be bluffing that you are still around when you really advanced/fled to parts unknown. The exact opposite of a bluff made with a disabling spell. --The Krit (talk) 13:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Stacking Hide Skill? Does Vine mine's camouflage +4 hide stack collectively with the Camouflage spell's +10 hide and the Mass camouflage spell's +10 hide? --Iconclast (talk) 02:13, July 25, 2014 (UTC) * Skill bonuses normally stack, and I know of no reason why this spell would be an exception. --The Krit (talk) 02:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC)